Détective Nero
by Le Staff
Summary: Dante s'absente de plus en plus le soir... Ce qui attise la curiosité de notre petit Nero Dante/Nero SMUT


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Ici Alnia qui débarque sur le fandom !

Y avait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un bon petit lemon !  
Et puis j'adore ce pairing uwu  
Hésitez pas à lâcher une tite review !

Alnia Ryu, directrice du STAFF.

* * *

Nero en avait assez. Il avait déménagé avec Dante depuis qu'il avait surpris Kyrie et Nico dans le même lit en train de faire autre chose que de dormir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Il avait choisi de laisser leur intimité aux deux demoiselles en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.  
Cela faisait donc quelques mois qu'il avait emménagé chez Dante. Il pensait que sa vie serait enfin remplie de bataille contre des démons plus puissants les uns que les autres, mais non. Non. Rien. Il n'y avait eu que quelques missions où il s'était profondément ennuyé des ennemis trop faible. Il en était arrivé à accepter n'importe qu'elle mission que Lady apportait et que Dante refusait, mais c'était toujours d'un ennui...  
Il pensait qu'il pourrait au moins s'entraîner avec Dante, après tout, son oncle était toujours un excellent partenaire pour se battre, mais le vieil homme, comme il aimait si bien l'appelé, refusait presque toujours, préférant faire la sieste sur son bureau ou manger une part de pizza qui traînait depuis un temps indéterminé dans sa boîte.  
Sa dernière vraie source de distraction avait été le passage de Patty, qui était entrée et avait lancé une chaise en pleine tête de Dante qui dormait, un magazine pornographique sur le visage et un filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Malgré cela, il ne s'était pas réveillé et la jeune fille avait repris sa chaise et lui avait fracassé sur le crâne, ce qui eut le mérite, cette fois, de le réveiller, sous le regard amusé de Nero, avant qu'il ne se reçoive également un bout de la chaise dans la tête.

\- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS RANGER UN PEU BORDEL ?!

Nero avait eu le malheur de rire et la jeune femme lui avait sauté dessus et ne l'avait pas lâché avant qu'il ne promette de ranger avec elle.  
Il avait donc rangé cet affreux endroit avec elle et Dieu qu'il en avait besoin... Il avait même oublié la couleur naturelle du sol du bureau. Ils avaient mis longtemps avant d'arriver à ranger parfaitement et burent une bonne bière après avoir fini de ranger, il n'y avait que ça à boire ici de toute façon.  
Patty avait ensuite préparé un repas et mangé avec eux. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé autre chose que de la pizza... Il avait demandé la jeune femme en mariage et pour toute réponse, celle ci lui avait envoyé Dante dans la face avant de partir en grognant. Dante avait rit pendant de longues minutes avant de se lever et prendre sa veste pour sortir.  
Vu l'heure il était plus que probable qu'il aille au Love Planet, Nero ne le suivit donc pas, profitant du fait d'être seul pour faire ce que toute personne enfin seule et munie d'une bonne connexion internet ferait : se mater un bon porno et se branler dans sa chambre. Il avait bien le droit quand même ! Les murs étant trop fins, il se refusait à le faire quand Dante était dans le bâtiment. Dante quant à lui se fichait bien du bruit qu'il faisait et que le gamin soit juste à côté et l'entende parfaitement.  
Nero buga quelques secondes. Il venait vraiment de penser au fait que son oncle était particulièrement bruyant en se branlant ? Oui. Bordel, c'était sale... Mais excitant. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de changer de catégorie, de « rousse à gros seins » à « gay ». Dommage que les catégories ne soient pas plus différentiées que ça dans le porno gay pensa-t-il... Il devrait y avoir une catégorie «Cheveux blancs avec magnifique fessier et grosse bite ».  
Ses yeux rivés sur l'écran, sa main accéléra progressivement sur son long et dur pénis, s'imaginant à la place d'un des deux hommes de la vidéo. Il jura quand, au beau milieu de la vidéo, une pub l'interrompit, il y était presque bordel ! Et au vu des finances de l'homme, Dante ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.  
Complètement coupé, il ferma l'écran de son PC portable et le poussa un peu afin d'avoir un peu plus de place pour être plus confortable et il ferma les yeux, utilisant son imagination débordante pour s'imaginer en train de baiser son oncle contre son bureau. Il imaginait chacune de ses réactions tandis qu'il se voyait, s'enfonçant sans douceur dans son magnifique cul, sa voix s'envolant au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait, ses propres ongles plantés dans ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et les yeux larmoyant de plaisir de Dante.  
Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour jouir dans sa main et il jura encore en se rendant compte que sa boîte de mouchoir avait disparu. Il allait définitivement buter Dante quand il rentrerait.  
Il finit par se lever et chercher de quoi s'essuyer. Si seulement le manteau de Dante était encore ici, il ne se serait pas gêner pour s'essuyer dessus. Au lieu de ça il finit par foncer dans la douche, en profitant pour se vider une seconde fois avant de se mettre au lit. Jetant un œil à son réveil à moitié mort, il constata l'heure plus qu'avancée et se demanda ce que faisait son oncle si tard dehors...  
Puis il s'endormit, les jouissances précédentes aidant.  
Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, entendant quelqu'un dont il connaissait bien la voix geindre en bas comme quoi il n'y avait plus de pizza.

\- FUCK DANTE JE DORMAIS CONNARD !

\- Oh kid j'ai interrompu ton rêve où tu baisais une roussette ?

Ce con était mort de rire et Nero eut envie de le buter sur le coup, mais n'ayant pas vraiment la force de sortir du lit, il se contenta de passer sa tête sous son oreiller pour ne plus entendre le rire de son connard d'oncle.  
Il entendit légèrement le bruit de la douche avant de se rendormir et de replonger dans son rêve où il mangeait du chocolat en se battant contre une créature hideuse... Elle même faite de chocolat... DU CHOCOLAT BLANC BORDEL ! Son préféré ! Il sauta donc sur le monstre, toutes dents dehors et mordit de toutes ses forces... Le goût... Était bon, mais ce n'était pas du chocolat blanc. Du sang. Ça avait un goût de sang et il se réveilla à ce moment là, entendant directement un gémissement de douleur à ses côtés.

\- Putain gamin...

\- Que... Qwa ?

Dante avait du sang qui perlait lentement de ses cheveux et c'est à ce moment là que Nero se rendit compte que le goût de sang dans sa bouche ne venait pas de son rêve. Sa bouche était remplie de ce fluide rouge et épais. Ça avait étrangement un bon goût. Très sucré et remplie de fer. Il savoura quelques instants le goût, pas encore pleinement réveillé.  
Une fois ceci fait, il se rendit compte de quelque chose...

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre le vieux ?

\- Je venais te réveiller pour une mission quand tu m'as sauté dessus, je sais que je suis beau mais calme toi gamin !

\- Ferme là...

\- Je suis grave appétissant mais de là à littéralement me manger...

\- FERME LA ET DÉGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE !

Il envoya son oreiller droit sur Dante, mais il rencontra seulement la porte, Dante étant sorti étonnamment vite.  
Il soupira avant d'entendre le rire de son oncle et grogna avant de s'habiller et prendre ses armes, rejoignant ensuite Mr. Chocolat Blanc en bas.

Cette scène s'était passée il y a environ trois semaines. Et depuis, Nero appelait parfois Dante « Mister White Choc'late » sans que ce dernier ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, mais, plus intéressant encore, Dante sortait souvent la nuit, prétextant une mission où la présence de Nero ne ferait que le gêner, un rendez vous avec une charmante demoiselle (le plus bizarre et improbable selon Nero), ou qu'il allait seulement boire un coup avec une vieille connaissance.  
Mais Nero sentait bien que cela n'était qu'un mensonge et, son ennui aidant, il décida d'enquêter sur les disparitions nocturne de son oncle, peut-être qu'il découvrirait quelque chose d'intéressant après tout.  
Problème : Si il le prenait en filature, Dante se rendrait compte qu'il était suivi et, grâce à son odeur, saurait qu'il s'agirait de Nero.  
Solution ? Demander à Nico et Lady comment inhiber les sens de son oncle.  
Moyennant paiement, il repartit avec une fiole transparente avec un étrange liquide bleuâtre dedans, les filles lui avaient dit qu'après l'avoir bu, son aura changerait et que donc, Dante serait incapable de le reconnaître sans le voir. Il faisait bien sûre confiance à Lady... Mais le regard que lui avait lancé Nico en lui tendant la fiole n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.  
Il prit une petite semaine avant de ce décider à boire le contenu de le fiole, rendu vraiment curieux car son oncle s'absentait toujours avec des motifs toujours plus farfelus les uns que les autres et paraissait curieusement plus détendu en ce moment.  
Il était donc là, à attendre la nouvelle excuse de Dante et son départ avant de le suivre.  
Mais au lieu de ça, Mister White Choc'late se tourna avec lui et lui sourit :

\- On mange dehors ce soir gamin ?

Nero, trop surpris, avala sa salive avant de réfléchir :

\- Ok... Mais pas de pizza !

\- Ça marche !

\- On peut manger chinois ?

\- Si tu veux kid !

C'était bizarre... Mais Nero n'allait pas craché sur un dîner au restaurant gratuit.  
Il dut donc remettre son plan au surlendemain, ayant été légèrement malade après ce fameux dîner.  
Il était donc prêt, attendant dans sa chambre, ayant dit à son oncle qu'il se sentait encore mal pour ne pas attirer son attention.

\- J'ai une mission, je rentrerais tard gamin. Prend bien tes médocs !

Nero grogna un petit « Oui » qu'il voulait le plus maladif possible avant de mettre sa casquette du costume de Sherlock Holmes sur sa tête et de boire la petite fiole quand la porte claqua. Il attendit quelques instants et sortis à son tour, repérant directement Dante dans la rue... Il faut dire qu'un homme si grand, habillé si particulièrement et avec des cheveux blancs, ça passait pas vraiment inaperçu...  
Nero commença donc sa filature, très soigneux avec la discrétion, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance pour suivre son oncle.  
A chaque coin de rue auquel Dante tournait, Nero pouvait voir le nombre de personne autour d'eux diminuer et se fit encore plus discret. Mais où allait Dante comme ça ?! Il se dirigeait vers les coins les plus malfamés de la ville !  
Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement des quartiers connus pour la prostitution y faisant cours.  
Non... Dante n'avait quand même pas recours au service d'une prostituée ?  
Pourtant, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il songeait au fait que si, c'était possible... Dante avait toujours eu des difficultés avec les femmes après tout.  
Ce n'était plus intéressant du tout maintenant qu'il avait résolu cette enquête.  
Détective Nero était déçu, il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'incroyable, mais non...  
Il hésita un peu, devait il rentrait maintenant ? Il réfléchit. Non, il allait le prendre sur le fait et se foutre de sa gueule durant les trois semaines à venir avant de se lasser.  
Il attendit un peu, laissant un peu d'avance à Dante, sortant la pipe allant avec son costume de détective et fini par avancer de nouveau.  
Et sa pipe en tomba, il n'était pas prêt pour la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.  
Dante, se tenant de façon lascive et invitante contre un mur, regardant dans les yeux les quelques personnes qui passaient dans la rue, cherchant quelques plaisirs pour une nuit.  
Sa cape et son chapeau finirent par glisser à leur tour quand un homme s'approcha de Dante, une liasse à la main. Son oncle souria à l'homme avant de discuter quelques secondes avec lui avant de prendre l'argent et de plonger à genoux face à l'homme avant de lui faire une fellation qui, au vu de la tête du client devait être merveilleuse. Il atteignit l'orgasme à une vitesse éclaire, remplissant la jolie bouche qu'il venait de s'offrir. Il donna encore un peu d'argent et parti, content, sans se retourner.  
Nero retourna dans l'autre ruelle, voulant prendre le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de découvrir.  
Détective Nero était sur le cul. Dante se prostituait... Le choc.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre cette informations.  
Puis il se décida. Son oncle faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il était quand même assez grand et responsable pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.  
Restait donc à savoir ce que Nero allait faire de cette information.  
Bon... L'érection entre ses cuisses ne laissait aucun suspense sur le fait qu'il allait pleinement profiter de cette information, mais il ne pouvait pas arriver devant son oncle et dire « Hey vieux, tu me fais un prix d'amis ? »Surtout que Dante l'aurait sûrement fait payer encore plus cher qu'un client lambda...  
Il soupira et décida d'attendre sagement que Dante est fini.  
Au bout d'un moment une petite rousse au gros seins s'approcha de Dante et s'assit à côté de lui, discutant simplement. Nero regardait les deux en grognant intérieurement.  
Les deux péripatéticiens se mirent à rire fortement avant que la rousse ne s'éloigne vers ce qui ressemblait du point de vue de Nero à une cliente et Dante se leva également, jetant un œil à la tour de l'horloge qui surplombait le quartier et compta l'argent avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où Nero se trouvait, il avait visiblement décidé de rentrer et il passa devant son neveu sans faire attention à ce dernier.

\- Heuuu... Dante ?

Ce dernier sursauta au son de la voix si unique et reconnaissable de Nero.

\- Depuis quand t'es là ?

\- Le début.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu venais faire là ?

\- Je te suivais...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu partais le soir je voulais voir où t'allais... Et j'ai bien fait...

\- Comment ça gamin ?

\- Apprendre que son oncle est une putain ça a pas de prix mon vieux.

Dante grogna et reprit la route de son bureau, suivi de prés par Nero.  
Le retour se fit dans un silence pesant pour tous deux. Mais une fois rentrés, Dante lui envoya une bière et s'en ouvrit une.

\- Des questions gamins ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ça paye bien.

La première bière fut rapidement suivie par une deuxième et une troisième tandis qu'ils discutaient calmement de la découverte de Nero.

\- Et tu préfères te taper des mecs ou des meufs ?

\- Je suis pan. D'ailleurs si les présents lecteurs ou lectrices ou même l'auteure veulent louer mes services...

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De rien gamin, je viens juste de briser le quatrième mur.

\- Y a des trucs que tu refuses ?

\- Bien sur ! Tout ce qui est scatophile, nécrophilie, zoophilie, pédophilie... Du coup désolé gamin mais du coup je baiserais jamais avec toi !

\- Je suis majeur et je t'emmerde.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire kid...

Nero réfléchit, se demandant dans quelle catégorie il le mettait du coup.

\- Je suis pas un animal !

\- J'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas mais si tu te sens visé, c'est que tu es concerné...

Le jeune chasseur de démons soupira et respira calmement : Objectif ? Ne pas tuer Dante.  
Un objectif si simple mais pourtant si compliqué...  
Notre jeune quart de démon soupira de nouveau et se rapprocha de son oncle. Il allait lui montrer si ils ne baiseraient pas ensemble !  
Il fit semblant de trébucher et renversa une partie de sa bière sur le torse de son cher emmerdeur et en profita pour s'excuser et lui enlever son haut avant d'essuyer le restant de bière sur sa poitrine avec ses petites mains. C'était chaud, tonique et il put sentir le cœur de Dante battre distinctement sous la chaire. Il en profita pour passer ses doigts sur les tétons que le contacte soudain et non attendu avaient érigé. Le frissonnement de son oncle ne lui échappa pas, ni le léger pincement de ses lèvres.

\- Oh et puis merde, on va pas gâcher toute cette bière quand même !

\- Comment ça gamin ?

Nero ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de se rapprocher encore du chasseur de démons plus âgé et posa sa langue sur sa poitrine, léchant le liquide ambré avec passion, passant tout d'abord sur chaque muscle avant de passer doucement sur ses tétons, ce qui fit gémir Dante.

\- T'arrête pas...

\- Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter de toute façon.

Il continua de lécher le téton sur lequel reposait sa joli bouche et caressa l'autre de ses longs doigts.  
Puis il posa entièrement sa bouche sur sa peau et suça pendant qu'il commença à presser légèrement l'autre téton avec sa main. Tout ce joli traitement provoquait de longs gémissements de la part de son partenaire desquels il se régala tout en accentuant la force de ses mouvements.  
De sa seconde main, il essaya de défaire la ceinture de son oncle. Elle était bien belle, mais une vrai galère à retirer... Il fut un peu surpris de sentir les mains de Dante, qui, jusque là, étaient restées entièrement passives, l'aider. La ceinture et le pantalon ouverts, il put lui retirer ces vêtements, beaucoup trop couvrant pour le moment à son goût, facilement.

\- Tu portes pas de sous-vêtement ?!

\- Trop embarrassant pour le taf gamin

\- Je vois, ça m'arrange de toute façon...

\- Ah bon ? Et Pourquoi ?

Nero ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et déplaça plutôt la main qui lui servait précédemment pour jouer avec ses tétons sur sa queue à moitié durcie.  
Il ne fallut que quelques durs mouvements de sa main ainsi qu'un peu de caresses toutes aussi tendres sur ses tétons, pour que son oncle soit totalement dur entre ses doigts, pour le plus grand bonheur de notre Nero qui quitta bien vite le téton gauche de ce bel homme pour descendre jusqu'à son nombril où il laissa traîner sa langue quelques secondes avant de finalement continuer sa descente, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dante.  
Malheureusement pour lui, le plus jeune dévia et préféra encrer ses dents dans la chaire de sa cuisse que de satisfaire sa queue qui ne demandait que ça. Il remonta un peu mais préféra lécher et sucer goulûment les bourses pleines qui se présentaient devant lui, ce qui provoqua une avalanche de gémissements de la part de son oncle qui appréciait fortement le traitement.  
Il amena ses doigts juste en dessous, cajolant la petite partie séparant ses couilles et son anus avant de finalement toucher ce dernier tout en continuant le travail de sa jolie bouche.  
Mais avant qu'il n'est pu rentrer la moindre phalange, le receveur de toutes ses attentions jusqu'ici l'arrêta en lui saisissant le poignet :

\- Arrête !

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas quand même ! T'es une pute je te rappelle !

\- Être une pute ne m'oblige pas à accepter tout. En plus la plupart de mes clients préfèrent être dominés. Donc c'est con mais c'est la salope qui fourre tu vois ?

\- Mais

\- Putain tu vas la fermer et me laisser finir gamin ?

\- …

\- Bien. Je ne me suis jamais fais prendre par un de mes clients. Mais... Je veux bien qu'on le fasse... Mais avec du lubrifiant... Et sans préparation.

\- T'es maso ?

\- Après le nombre de fois où je me suis pris une fucking épée dans le bide, c'est pas ça qui va me faire peur gamin..

\- Mais t'as du lubrifiant ?

\- Dans la poche de ma veste... Toujours en avoir sur soit, pas sûr que tout les clients viennent avec...

Nero se saisit donc de ce flacon, véritable saint Graal de ce moment.

\- Dit plutôt que c'est parce que le tiens est aromatisé à la fraise...

\- Hahaha je ne te contredirais pas sur ce coup petit.

\- On monte ? Ce sera plus confortable non ?

\- Ouais, ma chambre.

Et ils montèrent tout deux en haut, Dante complètement nu et Nero, s'effeuillant de toutes couches inutiles sur son corps au fur et à mesure du trajet.  
Une fois dans la chambre, Nero attrapa son oncle et l'envoya directement sur le matelas. Il n'avait qu'à avancer plus vite ce con.  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu ? C'est que le matelas de Dante soit beaucoup plus rebondissant que le sien... De sur le lit, il se retrouva a rebondir sur le sol.  
Après un bref éclat de rire, Nero s'approcha et posa l'une de ses mains sur les fesses levées de l'autre homme qui était tombé à quatre pattes contre le sol.  
Il claqua un peu l'autre fesse -ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Dante- avant de les attraper et de les séparer toutes les deux en enfonçant ses doigts dans la chaire.

\- Dante, sérieusement ?

\- Quoi encore gamin ?

\- T'as 0 poil autour de l'anus...

\- Tu sais les rasoirs ça existe...

\- Ouais mais y en a genre aucun qui reste.

\- Bah tu vois la petite rousse avec qui j'étais dans la rue ?

\- Oui

\- Bah elle me le fait et je lui fais, comme ça tout le monde est content !

\- Je vois...

\- Au lieu de voir il faudrait peut être bouger avant que mon érection disparaisse de ce monde boy !

\- Fuck you Dante.

\- Bah justement j'aimerais bien !

\- Tsss... Toujours sans préparation ?

\- Met toi juste du lubrifiant et enfonce là bordel !

\- Tu penses pas que ce serait mieux si tu l'humidifiais déjà un peu avec ta salive ?

\- Nero putain ! Je te sucerais si tu veux mais une prochaine fois !

\- Oh ? Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois mon vieux ?

Dante n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son flot de pensées fut interrompu par le son d'ouverture de la bouteille de lubrifiant et il geint légèrement en sentant un peu du liquide froid être déversé sur son anus sensible.  
Nero en versa également une bonne dose sur sa queue bien rigide avant de se rapprocher encore un peu de l'homme à quatre pattes qu'il allait bientôt faire crier de plaisir...  
Il se lécha les lèvres avant de taquiner encore un peu Dante en frottant son gland et en en le pressant un peu sans jamais le pénétrer, et ce fut au moment où Dante allait se plaindre que Nero s'enfonça d'un coup sec, gémissant de plaisir une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de l'autre homme qui avait poussé un petit cri de plaisir et de douleur mélangés à cause de cette dure intrusion.  
Ils respirèrent tous deux pendant quelques instants, s'habituant à cette sensation avant que des mouvements lents et réguliers du plus jeune ne commence à les faire désirer plus à tous les deux et c'est donc sans surprise que le rythme des hanches de Nero devint rapidement rapide et sans aucune pitié pour les pauvres hanches de Dante qu'il tenait entre ses mains, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chaire en grognant de plaisir et en l'insultant parfois, ce qui ne provoquait que plus de gémissement de la part de l'homme qui suppliait pour qu'il aille plus vite et plus fort encore.  
Et Nero ne se fit pas plus prier, il prenait bien trop son pied pour faire languir l'autre homme, bien qu'entendre ses supplications était l'une des choses les plus excitantes au monde, surtout à cet instant.

\- N... Nero !

\- Tu vas pas jouir en premier quand même vieil homme

Aucune autre réponse que la respiration hachée de Dante et quelques petits doux gémissements.  
Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, et lui non plus, il déplaça Dante pour que ce dernier se retrouve avec le dos confortablement dans le matelas, mais ce n'était pas pour y dormir... Bien au contraire, à peine son oncle avait-il toucher le lit que Nero replongeait déjà à l'intérieur de lui et cette fois, il ne perdit aucune miette de l'expression du plus âgé. Et il adorait ça. Voir Dante complètement perdu dans son plaisir était incroyable et il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer de nouveau en attrapant la queue, un peu oublié de Dante qui n'empêcha pas quelques larmes de quitter ses yeux et de dévaler sur ses joues au rythme des hanches du plus jeune et de ses cris de plaisirs.  
Bientôt, la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire et de penser fut le nom de son neveu ainsi que quelques petites injonctions, telles que : « Plus vite ! » ou « Plus fort ! » Et bien d'autre chose qui pouvait décupler son plaisir encore plus.  
Nero n'était pas seulement doté d'une bite magnifique, il savait surtout s'en servir ! Et il était doué ! Sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme, il attrapa la queue fuyante de Dante et le branla tout en s'enfonçant violemment contre sa prostate, provoquant une nouvelle série de cris de sa part avant qu'il ne jouisse quelques instants plus tard alors que Nero lui serrait le cou d'une main tout en continuant ses actions précédentes.  
Malgré tout, Nero ne s'arrêta pas avant de jouir également, et même si ce ne fut pas long, ce fut suffisant pour refaire couler une série de larmes à son oncle sous la surstimulation.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de se décaler et s'effondra sur le torse du plus âgé, sachant que ce dernier pouvait largement supporter son poids.  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, récupérant tant bien que mal leur respiration. Puis ils se regardèrent et foncèrent sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre et passèrent leurs mains sur leur corps, ayant tout deux besoin de ce contact physique après une jouissance pareille.

\- God... Gamin t'es un putain de bon coup...

\- T'es pas mal non plus pour ton âge le vieux.

Ils rirent tous deux, tirant la couette et emmêlant leurs jambes entres elles.

\- On dort ensemble ?

\- J'ai pas la foi de me bouger et puis t'es confortable.

\- Merci petit...

Nero mit sa tête contre la poitrine de son oncle et hésita quelques instants avant de demander :

\- On recommencera ?

\- Si tu me baise aussi bien, c'est quand tu veux gamin !

Il sourit contre son torse, se calant un peu mieux dessus, et il ferma les yeux avant de rapidement s'endormir, ayant le temps d'entendre un « bonne nuit petit » avant de totalement sombrer dans ses rêves, suivis peu après par l'homme avec qui il avait passé une si merveilleuse nuit.


End file.
